dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Batman (TV Series)
The Batman is a TV series based on the DC comics character Batman. Cast Troy Baker as Bruce Wayne/Batman, Lazlo Valentin/ Professor Pyg Alastair Duncan as Alfred Pennyworth Nolan North as Burt Weston/Film Freak John DiMaggio as Preston Payne/Mr. Clay Grey DeLisle as Margaret Pye/Magpie Dee Bradley Baker as John Doe/Copperhead, Mr. Toad Kevin Michael Richardson as Freddie the Puppet Kevin Conroy as Noah Kuttler/The Calculator Episodes Season One #"Filmbuff"-The bank is robbed by a man in black, when Batman suddenly shows up, however, the man manages to escape. Later, Bruce finds out the man's voice matches that of Burt Weston, who was an actor that was told he was "too good" to play a villain. He manages to track Burt down and the two fight once again, with Burt being defeated. In the end, Burt is called a criminal, and he yells that he proved he can play a villain, before being deemed insane and being sent to Arkham Asylum. #"They Call Me Mr. Clay"-Preston Payne, a man known for being pretty much just clay in a suit, finds out about Batman from his secretary, Margaret Pye, and decides to go after him, he sends assassins after him, but after defeating many of them, Bruce finds out who they work for and goes after Payne. He first fights Margaret, who uses razor sharp claws to try to kill him, but she is defeated and Payne shows up his abilities, revealing he can melt someone just by touching them. However, he is defeated too, and they are both arrested and taken to jail. #"John Doe"-A thief goes around Gotham, stealing everything he can, leaving nothing behind. Because of this he is labeled "John Doe" and nick named "Copperhead" because of his snake like movements. The worst part is not even Batman himself can track John Doe, so he decides to lure him out by donating jewels to an auction, John Doe does indeed show up, and he and Batman fight, with it ending in Batman knocking him through a window, where he is found by the police. #"The Calculator"-The city is attacked by a cyber terrorist, so Bruce goes on the case, however, the terrorist, simply known as The Calculator, knows where he's going, and causes a black out, saying he'll only restor the power if Batman is captured, because of this, the city turns against Batman. In the end, Bruce manages to find Calculator, and knock him out before storing the power, with Calculator being arrested. #"Talk to the Dummy"-A serial killer hits Gotham, nick named the Ventriloquist, as she carries a puppet everywhere she goes. Bruce manages to track them down, but is shot by the puppet, revealing something strange, the puppet, Freddie, talks but the ventriloquist, Shauna Belzer, doesn't. They escape and Bruce is forced to find them again, this time coming up with a plan. He fights them, and it ends in Bruce kicking Freddie out Shauna's hand, and burning him, causing Shauna to go into shock. However, in Arkham Asylum, Shauna begins remaking Freddie. #"Little Pyg"- A new criminal named Professor Pyg arrives in Gotham, killing people then reanimating them as robots. Batman decides to stop Pyg and his accomplice Mr. Toad. Bruce first fights Toad, when he makes it to Pyg. Pyg uses his robots to kill him. Then Batman finds a way to defeat Mr. Pyg. Category:TV Series